Percy JacksonHarry Potter and the worlds united
by genbo
Summary: What would happen if there were two children born of half-blood in the home on the night the Potters died? One is fell mortal and the other is a demi-god. What would happen when Harry grows up with the Jackson's?


Hi Gen here I do not own HP or PJO

HP owned by J.K.R.

PJO owned by R.R.

Summary:

What would happen if there were two children born of half-blood in the home on the night the Potters died? One is felly mortal and the other is a demi-god. One child grew up as a pampered spoiled princess Daisy Anna Potter and the other Harry James Potter grew up with the Jackson family in Atlantes "The Golden City" deep in the heart of the sea, learning about true honor, values, magic and love. When they meet again the world would see the truth was not what they had been led to believe.

Story:

On Halloween night 1991, Lord Voldimort attacked the Potter home, first killing James then his wife Lily. That night on lookers heading home would have seen the outside looked to be shadowed in dark creepy Halloween decorations, shadowing fog, darkening night and the bone chilling feeling of evil engulfing the Potter home. Any who got near, could here loud yells, screams, crashes, scary music and sounds were hard throughout the house. Then the weirdest thing happened, a giant green light could be seen shinning throw out the windows: destroying the entire top floor of the Potter home.

Deep inside the destroyed home two children could be found alive with in the wreckage. One was a little girl; well the other was her older half brother, both marked by fate that very night. Do to it being the fate's who appointed one to speak the impotent's of their date of birthdays many years earlier to Albus Dumbledore. For you see the half-siblings were born one year and one day apart from each other, the older one born on July 31st 1989 and the younger one August 1st 1990. All anyone knew was a child would be born, sometime deep within the months of summer. The only clue given was "the 7th dies and 8th begins" would be there savior. As all things go people can be wrong with whom the true hero is and who is not, but then again if the so called, "Lord of Light" says so then it must be so. For you see that is what ended up happening when Albus Dumbledore showed up at the Potters that night.

On the night of their death one child chosen to grow up and be praised, pampered princess the other a banded with his evil good for nothing Aunt and Uncle. To the masses everyone was told he was in a safe place, learning, studying and growing up from everyone so Harry may concentrate on his training. Though what really happened was the exacted opposite so harry may grow up as a weapon Albus Dumbledore could manipulate and use, while raising and spoiling his great Granddaughter. Not many know but Lilies' mom Joanna was born a scrub and Albus Dumbledore's daughter who then married another scrub named Edward and had two daughters, Lilly and Petunia. Albus forgot one very important thing for a chess game you should never assume anything, he didn't know James and Lilly had very hidden secrete about young Harry that was going to change the game for many people.

The hidden secret swore on the penalty of death was young Harry never was Lillie's biological child like young Daisy. You see Daisy Anna Potter and Harry James Potter both with the blood of a true Potter given by their father James Neptune Potter while the other half of their blood was form two different women. From a magical world stand point both were half-blood: but one was mortal, while the other was a demi-god. For this young Harry was different from his younger mortal sister, he was the son of a pureblood wizard and the Greek goddess Hera the Queen of Olympus.

Three days later after that terrible Halloween night she rushed over to save and take Harry away from Dumbledore's evil plot when he left him on that door step. That very night she headed out taking three people with her. Hera quickly created three people to look, act, and sound also to be able to remember and age like the three people safely asleep beside her. She also added behind their sees each of the three people a video recorder for when they return many years later. Once completed she teleported them all to a small cottage lake house on the beach then she put all three people to bed to sleep the night away. She then lay down on a hammock to sleep. Well trying to get to sleep that night she looked up to the moon in deep thought about the hurt she feels for her son. In her heart she knew that her true reason being here was to wait for her older brother. That got her thinking how was she to ask for his help the next day when his family come for their week holiday away. Felling a sleep her lost thought was to wish for a little hope for the coming future.


End file.
